narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keshin Amanojaku
| birthdate =March 11 | age =62 | japanese =Kazuhiko Inoe | title =Dark Angel (ダーク・エンジェル Dāku Enjeru) Hell's Time Warden (地獄の時間ウォーデン Jigoku no jikan u~ōden) | gender =Male | height =185.42 cm | weight =77.11 kg | blood type =AB | status =Alive | hometown =??? | homecountry = | affiliation =The Yomi | clan = Amanojaku Clan Uchiha Clan | previous affiliation = | occupation =Wanderer | previous occupation =Assassin | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Surotiku (Adoptive-Daughter) Nangatsumasen (Elder Sister) | rank =Kage | classification =Kirawa | reg = | academy =10 | chuunin = | jonin = | stats = | kekkei genkai = Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Kaimetsugan | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Sin Release Yin Release (Affinity) Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | unique =Pseudo-Immortal Can see Souls | jutsu = Darkness Wave Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Izanagi Kojiki Mugen Izanagi Summoning Technique (TBA) The Seven Deadly Transgressions Violent Whirlwind Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Wind Wall Yin Release: Adjudication of the Shadow World Yin Release: Lingering Grip of the Shadow World Yin Release: Karma of the Shadow World Yin Release: Psychokinesis | weapons = Fuma Shuriken Muramasa Wire Strings | tblColour =#000000 | textColour =#DC143C | tbltextColour =#A9A9A9 | smalltblColour =#8B0000 }} Click here to listen to Keshin's theme: Darkness. "...A dream... Hmm... I once had one of those. Now, I simply have an insatiable desire to kill." -Keshin Amanojaku "I honestly do not care about your power, your expertise in combat, your flowing movements. I don't care that you are more powerful than me. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I will kill you." 1 John 2:18 "It is the last hour; and as you have heard that the Antichrist is coming, even now many antichrists have come, by which we know that it is the last hour.” ---- ---- Keshin Amanojaku (天邪鬼 ケシン, Amanojaku Keshin) is the last Kirawa in existence after their purge. He is the retainer of an ancient being and is said to be the incarnation of Kowaremashita. No one knows his origins, nor much else about him. Even Keshin's goals are still unclear. He formerly wanted to plunge the world into a world war and ultimately, kickstart the genocide of the human race. His hatred for humanity burned, due to him believing that he was a human for the first half of his life. However, after the death of his beloved daughter, he lost his passion for his dream, and slipped into depression. Eventually, he simply began wandering the world and The Yomi, speaking to the souls of the dead and gaining the knowledge of past Kirawa and warriors. After crushing and absorbing the soul of Izanagi, he gained complete mastery of Kojiki and can now utilize it with little drawbacks, thus, he was dubbed Hell's Time Warden (地獄の時間ウォーデン Jigoku no jikan u~ōden). He is still very much aware of Izanagi's will, and has set out to complete it. But Keshin's agenda of self-discovery is still his main priority. Not satisfied with simply being a vessel for destruction, he has decided to find out his true purpose in life, and will continue to thrive off of countless victims of his Kojiki's Shimotsumaki. Guided by both his memories of Izanagi and the remaining consciousness of Kowaremashita, Keshin is determined to discover his true purpose. Keshin's prowess in the shinobi arts is without peer already, but he is widely known for his mastering of Tamashijutsu. He can steal, manipulate, and completely destroy the souls of his victims. It has been said that Keshin is a Shinigami in human form, though, no one knows for sure. He can empower his physical and spiritual abilities using spiritual energies from deep inside his being. An example of this is his trademark Kaimetsugan. Allowing him to absorb and utilize negative emotions as energy. Keshin's Kaimetsugan also grants him access to The Seven Deadly Transgressions, seven techniques that grant him unthinkable power. Able to subdue towering monsters of various sizes, Keshin has been called Armageddon (ハルマゲドン Harumagedon). Thanks to his wide array of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Tamashijutsu, Keshin's power is seemingly unrivaled by both humans, Oni, and Kirawa. Background Keshin's origin has been long forgotten, no one really knows exactly where he came from. Keshin was born to a normal family in a small, remote village deep within the . Nothing was special about his parents, or the way he grew up. He was simply another child in another mountain village who lived with his normal family. Everyone in Keshin's family was happy together. His parents loved eachother, and loved their children too. They had one other child besides Keshin, an older girl named Nangatsumasen. Keshin grew to look up to his sister, seeing her as a type of role model. But when Keshin was only seven years old, and his sister nine years old, two men broke into their home kidnapped her. Keshin's father tried to protect her, but was struck down in cold blood. Keshin, horrified at the death of his father, and at the abduction of his sister, was overcome by his emotions. As his sister was carried off, his mother broke down next to her husband's corpses and began to cry. The combined trauma from watching two grown men run off with his screaming sister, then turning around to find his mother wailing over his dead father, caused Keshin to awaken his Sharingan. On top of this, a malignant chakra began to swirl around his tiny body, and he let out a scream that frightened his mother out of her mourning. Keshin then passed out. He would remain unconscious for several days. When he awoke, his mother seemed to be going about her daily life. She continued to smile, as if nothing had happened. Keshin decided he would do his best to keep his mother happy, and would go on to help her with whatever he could. Keshin's Sharingan was not seen after the incident involving his father's death. It had seemingly awakened for a moment, but then returned to its dormant in the young boy's eyes. His mother, having seen the eyes her son possessed, along with his curious chakra, had decided to enroll him in 's Shinobi Academy. She and Keshin had recently moved to the Village Hidden in Frost. She wanted something better for her son, and she also wanted him to learn how to protect both himself and others from the fates that his father and sister had met. Keshin's mother taught him something invaluable: she taught him to protect those who could not protect themselves. Every day, Keshin would go to school with this on his mind. He made it his drive to grow strong so he could do what his mother had advised, and he showed off that determination in the form of strength. Although Keshin was not considered a genius in the school's academic branches, Keshin was all but average in fields of combat. No matter the test, Keshin completed it with amazing scores. Anything and everything to do with the shinobi way of combat could be considered a sort of specialty of his. After being at the Shimogakure Ninja Academy for four years, his instructor's saw no need to keep him from graduating along with their senior classes. After giving him a few special tests, he was allowed to become a full-fledged shinobi of genin ranking. He was assigned to a team of two girls and his jōnin leader. Keshin and his squad undertook several D-Ranked missions during the first few weeks of their shinobi career. However, they were soon undertaking C and even a few B rank missions. Shimogakure was low on staff, and they were assigned one particular mission. At this time, Keshin was about eleven years old. He and his squad had been instructed to investigate a recent robbery that had taken place in Shimogakure's treasury. They were given the location of the bandits base, and instructed to bring them back alive. The mission was given the rank of C, due to the men they were supposed to capture being nothing more than a ragtag group of thieves. After Keshin and his squad departed from Shimo, he started to feel uneasy. As he looked at his sensei, and then his teammates, he started to feel like a hungry animal stalking its prey. His animalistic thoughts, however, were suddenly interrupted by the voice of his sensei. Instructing his squad to "lay low" as he scouted the snowy forest ahead. According to their sources, the bandits' base of operations was supposedly in a cave just inside of this very forest. His sensei made his way to the tree line, and then disappeared out of sight. After a minute or so, Keshin and his squad were growing antsy. But they wouldn't be left out of the action for long. Keshin's sensei jumped back out into the open field, and commanded his squad to take evasive action. One of the bandits, the leader, was a capable shinobi. He proved this by utilizing a powerful Fire Release technique to drive the shinobi team back. As Keshin and his teammates made a backwards retreat from the spreading flames, Keshin joined up with his sensei. The leader of the bandits then engaged Keshin in combat. The two exchanged powerful Taijutsu blows, each one being skillfully countered by the other. Despite the older man knowing some Ninjutsu, his skills matched that of a prodigious genin. However, Keshin was overcome by his opponent, for a skillfully aimed kick to the gut sent him flying. Keshin's sensei could have easily ended the encounter with his intervention, however, he wished to see how Keshin would handle the situation at hand. As the boy picked himself up, he revealed a pair of eyes shining with a bloody hue. Rushing the man before him, Keshin once again engaged him in combat. But now, his movements were much more fluid, and he fought with a tenacity he had not shown before. It wasn't long before Keshin had defeated his opponent. Afterwards, he was instructed to bind the man so that he and his squad could bring him back to Shimo. But something stirred within the boy, and the air was filled with an unnerving bloodlust. Keshin began to pant like a mad dog, drool hung from his watering mouth. And suddenly, he found himself standing over a wide-eyed man. Keshin's hand was now sticking through the man's chest, and his arm was covered in blood. Confused, Keshin pulled his arm out of the man. As he went to turn around, and ask what had happened, he suddenly found himself flat against the ground with both arms pinned behind his back. His sensei, after seeing the sudden aggression shown by his student, had subdued Keshin. Instructing one of the shocked girls in his squad to bring him the rope they had brought, he bound Keshin and led him back to Shimogakure. After several tests had been run on the crazed boy, it was determined that Keshin was a Kirawa.WIP WIP Soon defecting, he began to wander aimlessly around the shinobi world. But then, for some unknown reason, Keshin would begin to experience spontaneous lusts for death and slaughter. Unable to control himself, he ravaged an entire village. In the leftovers of a lonely shack, he heard a soft wailing. As he entered the house, he saw a baby wrapped in a linen cloth. Feeling pity on the child, he took her into his care and named her Surotiku. Not knowing what to do with such a helpless creature, he soon found that he made a poor parent. Although, no matter how much he screwed up, the child never resented him. And as she grew up, he began to notice her resilience, causing him to train her in the shinobi arts. At the age of fifteen, Keshin had started to wander around the Land of Iron. As he did one day, Keshin stumbled upon a man with a black cloak. The man, realizing he had been discovered, took off torwards a snowy grotto. Following the specter, Keshin chased him. However, his target faded through a stone and disappeared. Upon seeing this, Keshin began to investigate the stone. He reached out to touch it, and was suddenly pulled through. It appeared to be some sort of clever Genjutsu, that created this "stone". Keshin then found himself in a dimly lit hallway, torches neatly sitting in racks that were bolted to the earthen walls. As he walked down the passageway, Keshin began to feel uneasy. After several minutes of walking, he came across a double doorway. Two massive iron doors lied open, revealing an entire village hidden from the rest of the world. Keshin ventured out into the village, and noticed the banners that read "Kuraigakure". Apparently, he had discovered some sort of "Village Hidden in Darkness". It was an old-fashioned, quiet village. Not much seemed to be happening. Only a few villagers, going about their daily errands signified that life actually existed here. Keshin had lost sight of the one he was pursuing, he could not sense his chakra either. He wanted to know who he was, natural curiosity was the reason he had chased this man here. As he walked around, he took notice of the shinobi of the village. All of them carried whips, and he would soon see why. As a young child, most likely around the age of ten, seemingly tried to sneak by the group of shinobi, one spun around and caught his backside with the tip of his whip. Screaming in pain, the boy fell to the ground. Keshin stood by and watched for a moment, listening to the man as he lectured the boy about "sneaking away from his job in the mines". After hearing this, Keshin appeared behind the man and attempted to deliver a quick chop to his neck. But he was skillfully evaded. The man's attention now turned away from the boy, he faced Keshin, brandishing his whip. With his eyes now active, he ducked and weaved his way around several strikes from the leather weapon. The man had now drawn his sword, irritated at the fact that the intruder had evaded his barrage of attacks. He charged Keshin, who skillfully caught the man's arm and relieved him of his sword. But only for a moment would the shinobi not have his weapon, for Keshin gave it back to him. As he kicked the man aside (who now had a sword shoved down his throat and sticking out from his back), he moved torwards the frightened boy. Keshin then asked the child why the man had beaten him. The boy then explained that the entire non-shinobi population of Kuraigakure was forced to work in the mines. When Keshin asked why, the boy was unable to provide a clear answer. He wasn't entirely sure. Keshin then asked where he could find their leader. The boy instructed Keshin to follow the central roadway, and at the end he would find a large mansion. The boy also warned Keshin that their "Yamikage" didn't like outsiders. Thanking the boy for his cooperation, Keshin started off down the road he was told to follow. Eventually, he reached the Yamikage's Mansion. There, on the front patio, stood the man he had encountered earlier. The robed man introduced himself as Assei-sha, the Eigth Yamikage of Kuraigakure. The man removed a large scythe from his back, and told Keshin that he wouldn't live to see the sun again. Keshin drew his own weapon, a single, unnamed blade, and charged at the same time that his opponent did. The two locked blades, Keshin's katana against Asei-sha's scythe. After seeing that pursuing the battle any further with their weapons would be futile, Keshin gained some distance, and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Assei-sha then summoned a barrage of crows to attack Keshin, but they were skillfully warded off through a few clever maneuvers. Assei-sha then summoned a mighty dragon to devour Keshin. As the mighty beast roared, Keshin realized that he may have bitten off more than he could chew. The beast was not only massive, but fast as well. Keshin found this out after it evaded several of his fireballs. The creature than formed an attack of its own: a massive fireball. As it launched the fiery projectile his way, he knew it was too fast for him to dodge. But something awoke within him, and his eyes burned. Keshin unintentionally activated the the first volume of Kojiki. Suddenly, the fireball ceased to move. Keshin's eyes blazed in fury, and he began to walk torwards Assei-sha. Seeing that Keshin had completely halted his attack's progression, Assei-sha suddenly realized who it was that he had been facing. Assei-sha then cried out, begging his "Lord" that he have mercy. But Keshin's soul was stirring inside of him. His nature was taking over. A malignant chakra filled the area, and even the no non-shinobi onlookers knew that other than the massive dragon, something was wrong. Keshin now moved at a speed that the naked eyes of the spectators couldn't dream of keeping up with, and appeared atop the dragon's head. Keshin plunged his sword deep into the reptilian behemoth's face, and after an enraged roar of pain, it vanished into a puff of white smoke as it hit the ground. As Keshin turned to face Assei-sha, the man prostrated himself before him. He once again begged for mercy, only to be kicked in the face. Assei-sha was beyond terrified, but terrified didn't mean stagnant. As Keshin brought his sword up to bring it down on Assei-sha's head only a moment later, Assei-sha vanished into a thousand jet-black feathers, and rode the north wind. Dissatisfied with the outcome of the fight, Keshin sighed, but the people's response was all but melancholy. Shouts and praises were heard in Kuraigakure that day, for a great burden had been lifted from the people's shoulders. Villagers gathered from all over to thank their savior. Even the village elders came to greet the man who had delivered them from their harsh dictator. Not even a day had passed, and Keshin was dubbed the Ninth Yamikage. Keshin finally had a purpose, a purpose to protect this people who had suddenly grown to respect him. During the next two years of his life, Keshin would grow quite fond of his people in Kuraigakure. But there was a problem: his Kirawa nature. Keshin wasn't exactly sure of what had been happening to him. All he knew was that there was something drastically wrong. To keep himself composed in front of his village, Keshin would have to kill off smaller, non-shinobi villages that were populated by simple families trying to make a decent living. There was also his baby, Surotiku to take care of. But that was rarely a problem. The girls in Kuraigakure were quite content babysitting her. On one such day, Keshin had left Surotiku with a young woman in Kuraigakure and had gone out to vent his bloodlust on a nearby village. As soon as the first man came into view, his chakra began to spiral around him in large, red streaks. After releasing a demonic warcry, pre found himself in the midst of the village. Screams and cries came from all around. No one expected such a massacre to take place that day. Houses were ravaged, entire families were killed together, and no survivors were left. Only the corpses of the innocent people, and the debris from their destroyed homes gave any hint of life, for all was still. As Keshin looked around, and actually took in what he had done, he started to cry. He couldn't possibly understand what was going on inside of him. The still, unwelcoming atmosphere soon disappeared, and footsteps were suddenly heard from behind Keshin. As he spun around, Keshin's Mangekyō Sharingan suddenly flared to life. A robed figure stood there just in front of him. It was none other than Assei-sha, who suddenly apologized for being so hostile torwards his "master". Keshin's Dōjutsu vanished, and he grew less hostile. But he didn't understand what the man before him had meant by referring to Keshin as his master. When Keshin asked Assei-sha what he meant by master. Assei-sha sighed after hearing this, and said he was disappointed to hear that his Lord Izanagi had forgotten about his disciple. He then started to explain that Keshin was the reincarnation of Izanagi: a warrior without peer amongst mere mortals. He continued to go into detail about how Izanagi had gotten to a fragment of the Earth's chakra fruit, and how he had gained some power from it. Keshin then asked Assei-sha if this Izanagi had anything to do with his rampages, only to hear that he "Didn't know". But Assei-sha did know that Keshin would need to begin searching for the jars of Izanagi's Blood that had been scattered across both this world, and The Yomi. He told Keshin that he would regain his lost power if he drank of the Blood, and that only after all five were consumed, he would have the true power of Izanagi. Keshin, not at all against the thought of having more power, demanded to know where such a thing could be found. Assei-sha simply told Keshin that only he could find them, and that Izanagi would show him the way. After their brief exchange, Assei-sha left Keshin, and rode the northern winds in the form of a thousand crow feathers. Keshin then returned to his home in Kuraigakure, and laid down to sleep. As Keshin slept, he entered the world of his dreams. In his mind's eye, he saw himself sitting on the summit of a mountain that scraped the sky. Keshin sat on a rock, and took shelter from the ongoing blizzard under a wide tree. As he looked around, he saw no one. He was completely alone. Only the howling winds and the shaking of the tree above him could be heard. But then, another sound was heard. Loud, heavy footsteps, and a dragging of some sort of chain. As Keshin suddenly looked up, he saw a mysterious figure before him. It almost looked like himself, but more evil. His features were disfigured, the man's eyes burned through Keshin's very soul. He looked crazed, his eyes looked as though they did not belong in the body of a human. When Keshin addressed the man, and asked him who he was, he replied with one word: Izanagi. WIP After many, many long and arduous trials and journeys, Keshin began to become lost between his nature as a Kirawa and being the reincarnation of Izanagi. After destroying Kuraigakure, he was abducted by Kowaremashita, who tried to manipulate Keshin into destroying the barrier between The Yomi and the world of the living. After breaking four of five gates, Keshin confronted Kowaremashita and absorbed him. However, after absorbing so much dark chakra, Keshin's body shut down and he remained dormant in suspended animation inside of The Yomi for ten years. Now, cold and bloodthirsty, he would venture into the world of the living and mar countless villages. But he could not do such things without gaining the attention of the Five Great Nations. A large bounty of 4,500,000 ryo was set, and countless Mercenary Ninja and bounty hunters took on the goal of capturing or killing Keshin, only to be mercilessly slaughtered. Eventually, Keshin fled far out of the reach of even the Five Great Nations and started his hunt for the last of Izanagi's Blood. After two years, he found it deep within a tomb, the tomb of Izanagi himself. In the cold, stiff hands of his remains rested the last of his Blood. Keshin, ecstatic at his discovery, gulped down the contents. A power unlike any other awakened in his lone Sharingan. The ability to manipulate the vast fissure between reality and illusion with no drawbacks. Now, with his newfound power, Keshin decided he would mar the world, and awaken his true potential as a Kirawa. He decided to venture back to the shinobi empire and continue what Izanagi had started. He ravaged the villages that had been marked as enemies of Izanagi. And once again, shinobi began to notice him. He was constantly on the run from mercenary shinobi. After killing his pursuers, he would drag their bodies into The Yomi and destroy them. Leaving no traces. After one such occasion, he jumped out of a wormhole created by his mysterious left eye and found himself standing in front of Surotiku. Flooded with with various emotions, he embraced her. And after the two cried together, Keshin finally smiled at the only person he ever truly loved. Putting his arm around her, he walked down the mountain he had once called home. But Keshin's happiness wouldn't last. For one dreadful day, Surotiku was abducted by a group of Jashinists. Keshin ruthlessly pursued them to their capital in the Land of Wind and arrived at the citadel this particular group called home. But the man did exactly as they had anticipated, for they had been lying in wait with shackles in hand. As they ambushed Keshin, he was overcome by the sheer number of them. After being subdued, he was quickly blindfolded and beaten. The men nailed Keshin's hands to a wooden cross and placed it in the center of their majestic fortress. As they removed the blindfolds, Keshin caught sight of his beloved Surotiku. He was then forced to watch as she was violently abused by the many men. Keshin's rage was at it's peak, dark chakra began to pour from him in massive quantities. A bloodlust coated the entire area. Keshin snapped the board he had been nailed to and cast his Kojiki on all of the men there. Coming down from the cross, he used the boards still attached to his hands via the nails as a means of beating down each and every man that was there. No longer immortal due to Keshin reversing the state of their bodies, Keshin killed each and every man present. Covered in blood, he jerked the nails from his hands. Keshin then scooped up Surotiku in his arms, and watched as she died. As she breathed her last, Keshin awakened his Kaimetsugan. And watched as her soul began to drift into The Yomi. However, it was mysteriously lost in the realm of the living as it attempted to reach the afterlife. Heartbroken, Keshin now wanders the earth in search of her soul. Surotiku's body has been restored and placed under Kojiki's effects, preserving her vessel until he finds it. |-| Current = Appearance Keshin is a tall, lanky man with the appearance of a young man in his twenties. This is due to his Kojiki. Keshin's body now resides outside of the affects of time, therefore, the only way for Keshin to die is by combat. He has dark, onyx eyes that glow with a silvery sheen. His right eye is dyed red when activating his Sharingan, his eye takes on the standard, three tomoed appearance of the Copy Wheel Eye. When his Kaleidoscope is active, his eye takes on the pattern of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: A wide, black four pointed star, underneath a straightened, red four pointed star. Framing his face is his stark, white hair that appears to never be kept, and is a more extreme variation of his former hairstyle. His main attire consists of functional black robes and a unique scarf shielding his face and hiding his identity. The scarf was made from a tapestry deep within Kowaremashita's Castle. He stands out in a crowd, though this never occurs due to his reclusive nature. His skin is quite pale due to his extended time in The Yomi. In more recent times, Keshin has been seen with long, flowing hair. Never tied back, it remains unrestrained like his dark chakra. Keshin's hair has been seen to ride all the way down to his lower back. During his time as Yamikage in Kuraigakure, Keshin wore his hair in a similar fashion. However, back then, his hair was not the stark white color it is today. Rather, it was a deep black. Keshin has several distinct forms, each of them being more powerful than the first. Keshin's initial transformation is that of his "Pride" Form. He is able to end most battles in this form, as it grants him a tremendous boost in speed and strength. When in this form, Keshin is covered in a shadowy cloak created from his dark chakra. He will take on the appearance of some sort of sentient shadow creature. Long, sharp claws will grow from his hands, and his Dōjutsu will be invisible under the bright white eyes that manifest while transformed. Keshin also has another transformation, one known as "Wrath". After absorbing the surrounding aura, Keshin will emerge as a massive, dragon-like behemoth. Several massive eyes will open on his body when he enters this phase of transformation. Keshin is shown to be nearly as large as Yoshitsune's Completed Susanoo. KeshinKoware.jpeg|Keshin's "Pride" Form Wrath.jpeg|Keshin's "Wrath" and Final Form His appearance overall, is quite demonic. His psychotic grin and flickering eyes reflect his gruesome and brutal nature. Even extreme for a Kirawa, Keshin is especially bloodthirsty. His left eye bears the trademark Soul Visage in all Kirawa. His sclera is dyed as black as the new moon, and his iris is the color of blood. Keshin has been revered as The Antichrist by many, his corrupted appearance has lead some to believe he is the grim reaper or the devil. His formerly attractive features and kind disposition has been disfigured and distorted by the sheer amount of darkness he has taken on over the years. Personality Keshin is normally a calm and collected individual, analyzing all situations from a distance and doing so silently. But in combat, Keshin is insane. He smiles with one of his crazed smiles, and speaks in a loud, wavering tone. Keshin loves the sights and sounds of battle. Like the clanging of weapons, the screams of a fallen opponent, the sight, and even taste of blood. His fighting style is like that of a crazed berserker. Though, he is very aware of the danger, and will gain distance and reevaluate the situation if necessary. He will analyze his opponent(s) until they show a weakness, or he will simply experiment with long-range attacks until discovering a solution. In short, Keshin has a tactically sound mind, but appears to be berserk. Now, outside of combat, he is cold. Having been hardened from his long life characterized by the carnage of a Kirawa's life and the losses of his many loved ones. He is hesitant to become close to anyone, believing he may cause their death. This man has truly been broken a thousand times over by his own darkness. At times he will seem egotistical, believing those that believe in an afterlife aside from The Yomi are foolish. Keshin is a self-proclaimed atheist, believing that an omnipotent being cannot be born. Keshin's wisdom at first, sounds like the babbling a of a prideful fool. But when one actually take some of heart what this man has to say, his words do effect others. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Keshin's chakra is dark and quite oppressive upon release. It's power is enough to dispel weak Genjutsu and force some opponents back. His dark chakra is almost constantly emanating from him. This subconscious release of chakra has been shown to be enough to ward off weak Ninjutsu techniques, and prevent some foes from reaching him. However, he does not possess incredibly large reserves as some have been led to believe. Many people make this mistake after coming into contact with him, as he does not seem to run out of chakra in mid combat. This is because of the large amount of soul energy he possesses thanks to his Kirawa nature and mastery of Tamashijutsu. Able to siphon the auras given off by his foes' souls, Keshin has a constant supply of energy. But even though his chakra reserves are not particularly large, he still possesses an impressive amount of dark chakra. It, in fact, is so potent, that it seems to be visible to the naked eye. Keshin's chakra is so foul, it can be distinguished and sensed over a dozen kilometers away. Keshin's prowess in Taijutsu is quite impressive. He is able to subdue most opponents with Taijutsu alone. He moves in a series of passive moves, allowing his foe to wear themselves out as he counters their every move. He will then proceed to hammer them with a series of quick and brutal assaults. A swift, hard beating sums up Keshin's Taijutsu style. Usually enhancing his already blistering speed with either the second volume of Kojiki or the First Transgression, he leaves most opponents in the dust. When fighting opponents that he has become irritated with, however, Keshin will fight like a berserker with no restraint. This usually ends with his opponent being completely overwhelmed by his brutal force alone. His swift, powerful movements are absurdly difficult to keep up with. Keshin is able to dispatch most foes with his enhanced physical prowess. Ninjutsu Fire Release Keshin, being an Uchiha, has a natural affinity for Fire Release (火遁, Katon) techniques. He learned his clan's "Coming of Age" technique at the age of six years old. A true prodigy in regards to this branch of elemental Ninjutsu. Keshin's abilities with Fire Release is without peer. He can make use of the destructive power of the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, his weapon of choice when massacring a large amount of people. He has shown immense skill in bending the course of his flames with his chakra, as seen best when he uses the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. He is able to manipulate the course of the flames at nearly a seventy-five degree angle. Or, he will conceal shuriken inside of the little infernos and bend the flaming ninja stars with Wire Strings. Keshin also has the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, while not used frequently, Keshin will usually bind his opponent to something such as a rock or a tree through the usage of Wire Strings. Keshin will then proceed to use the Dragon Fire technique to incinerate his opponent while holding the in place, this made possible by the Wire Strings. As an additional bonus, they act as a means of conductivity for his flames. Keshin is a master in Fire Release, and should not be taken lightly. Wind Release If Keshin could have a second affinity, it would most definitely be the Wind Release (風遁, Fūton). Keshin mainly uses the Wind Release or "Fūton" style of elemental Ninjutsu to empower the great flames of the Uchiha. Keshin will ten combine his Violent Whirlwind with his Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Maximizing the range and power of the flames. Keshin, in the past, would often say "My winds fan my own Will of Fire." His patriotism for his village was as powerful as his Wind and Fire Release techniques. But as of now, his winds simply fan the flames used to mar homes and wreak havoc on innocent people. Keshin can also use the Wind Release as a means of defense, he is able to reflect or at least misguide most elemental Ninjutsu and can make use of the Wind Release: Wind Wall. This technique provides a solid defense against both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Keshin has several Wind Release techniques that pose a threat on their own as well. An example is the Wind Release: Air Bullets technique. Keshin can pierce his opponents with this extremely quick and wide-ranged technique. These projectiles, or as the name says, "bullets" tear through flesh and bone. Keshin will use this technique to rupture vital organs inside the body of his opponent. Or, he will coat them with Fire Release chakra to create flaming bullets that speed towards their target. Which will on contact, explode into a flaming mass that will devour Keshin's adversary. Keshin's skill in the Wind Release is quite intimidating, and he takes full advantage of its versatility. Dōjutsu Sharingan As an Uchiha, Keshin possesses the standard Sharingan wielded by nearly every member of his clan. He awakened this eye as a child in Konohagakure after his team was put at risk during a battle with a mysterious man. When awakened, the Sharingan allows one to predict the movements of their opponent. This aids in discovering openings in the enemies' defense and preparing counterattacks. Along with this, Keshin can also copy his opponent's moves. Or, Keshin can take it a step further, and copy their techniques as well. Element-based Ninjutsu are perfect examples of this, for one with Sharingan can recreate and use such Ninjutsu by simply watching their opponent. Keshin's Sharingan also allows him to see through Genjutsu. Only a few, more powerful techniques are unable to be broken by the gaze of his crimson eyes. Keshin can also create Genjutsu of his own through his Dōjutsu, such as the Genjutsu: Sharingan; a powerful Genjutsu that allows the user to paint images and scenarios in their own mind, and force them upon the target. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan On a fateful mission that resulted in a hostage situation, Keshin pierced the one he loved along with her captor with whom he had come into contact with several times. After such an action, he awakened his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Along with these eyes came his own unique power, the Kojiki; a technique unlike any other that allowed him to control the individual timelines of select objects. The technique has only been seen in his Mangekyō Sharingan and no one else's. Kaimetsugan |-| Past =